Happy birthday
by lundqvist
Summary: it's Roses birthday and Scorpious has a present Lemons at the end. its my first lemons and fanfic be nice please


Happy Birthday

It's the perfect night. It's my 20 birthday and I could not be happier. My boyfriend of 4 years now, Scorpious was throwing me a surprise birthday party at our flat. We have been living together for two years and have been dating since we were 16 and in our sixth year at Hogwarts. The party is amazing. Scorpious had decorated the living room of our flat while I had been at st mungos working as a healer. The room is awesome he enchanted the ceiling to look like the night sky. He also invited all of my closest friends over so together we danced together with our friends till about 3 in the morning. Then I was so tired that I kicked all of our friends out. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Scorpious, aren't you going to give me a present? I mean after all it is my birthday."

"Well if you loo at the clock I think you'll find that it is no longer your birthday"

"Yeah but you still owe me a present"

"Well if you go to our room my love I think you will find something waiting for you."

"COOL!" and with that I ran off to our room. When I got there I found a box raped in blue paper.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" I am opening to box when I see the pink Victoria's Secret box. So as calmly as I can I get up and I walk to the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Well I suddenly feel like opening this alone." I am now in the bathroom. I lock the door and finish opening the gift. Once it is open and I can see what it really is I'm shocked. It's not what I thought it was. I leave the bathroom with the tiny black velvet box in my hand.

"Scorpious is this really what I think it is?"

"Well open it and find out."

I open the box and its empty'

"Hey it's empty!"

" I know I figured once you saw the pink box you would run away and I wanted to surprise you." He said as he pulled an identical looing box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Rose Wesley, I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for the past four years. No actually I have been in live with you for longer but just realized it four years ago. I love waking up next to you and want the right to call you mine. Rose will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you for you to ask as all that I wanted from this birthday!"

As soon as I stopped taking he picked me up and spun me in circles. Then he put me down and laid me on our bed, where he proceeded to kiss me roughly. It was so hot and heavy we son had to come up for air.

"Thank you so much for saying yes."

"No prob"

We then started to kiss again. Things got heavy fast. As we were kissing I pulled his shirt over his head as he did the same with me. I stopped kissing him so I could stair at his bare chest and stomach. He was perfectly sculpted from his job as a professional quidich player. As I was staring his lips moved to my throat sucking and nibbling me. After a moment of this I pulled his lips up to mine. As we were kissing my hands wondered down to his pants. I teased the exposed skin right above his pants. He shivered and moaned my name. My hands worked to rid him of his pants as his worked to do the same to me. Once we were both only in our underwear his lips were on mine again his hands quickly riding me of my bra. I moaned as I felt my breasts pop free and felt the cold air hit my already hard nipples.

His hands started to play with my breasts causing me extreme pleasure. As he was doing this I was having a hard time keeping up with his kisses so he moved his lips down my throat and down to my nipples. He then took one into his mouth and his hands wondered down to my center. I moaned as he started to rub me through my panties. He then took off my panties and put one finger into me.

Oh god he was doing so much for me I had to do something for him so I let my hands trail down his front and to the tent in his boxers. I stroked the bulge and it got harder and Scorpious moaned. So I looked at him and made eye contact as I slowly pulled his boxers down exposing his penis. It was beautiful. I started to stroke him and a soon as he was begging for it I took him into my mouth. I licked the under side of him and then I took his full length in to mouth as far as I could. Then I started to feel thrust into my mouth. He went so far down that I started to gag and it was at that moment that he shot his load down my throat.

"That was amazing love. Tell me what you need and you can have it"

"All I want is for you to make love to me."

With that our lips connected and we were off. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as his hands went down to my center to make sure I was wet enough as I made sure he was hard again. And boy was he ever. Then I took his cock and positioned it so it was lined up with my entrance. I lifted my hips to his so he would enter me but he wanted to tease me.

"That's not fair you said I could have what I wanted and now I need you in me this second."

With that he thrust into me and I screamed out in pure ecstasy. He was going into me so hard and fast that I couldn't handle it. I came so fast. As I came I looked up at him and he just smirked. Determined to wipe the smirk off of his face I flipped us over so I was on top. I then lifted up and slammed my self onto him as hard and as fast as I could and in just a couple of thrusts we were coming together. With that I was exhausted so I rolled over and snuggled into my true love.

"Happy birthday' he whispered in my ear.


End file.
